Driving Lesson
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: Spock tries to teach Uhura how to drive a car. Not my best stuff but please comment.


**Star trek 2009**

**Driving lesson**

"Alright, what do I need to do first." Uhura asked excitedly, while drooling over the vehicle in front of her.

"The first thing you should do before even attempting to drive the motor vehicle is to read this manual."

Spock handed her a huge book.

It had to be at least 300 pages.

"you can't be serious." Uhura gave him a shocked look.

"No your Spock, of course you serious." She muttered with her head down.

Spock leaned in close to her ear. "I can still hear you."

Uhura's head shot up. "Well you weren't suppose too."

Spock looked away quickly, in hope that she would not see the grin threatening to reveal itself.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

About an hour later Uhura had convinced him that she could handle test driving the vehicle without reading the manual first.

They were now seated comfortably in the front seats.

"Now, the first thing you shou-"

"Got it." She chirped happily as she started the car.

"Nyota, that's not the first objective."

"It's not?"

"No." He pointed to her left shoulder.

"Ah, my seat belt." Uhura giggled and locked her belt into place.

"Now what, professor?"

"Put the vehicle into drive." Spock indicated to the stick in between the seats.

Uhura moved the stick to the directed spot.

She smiled and looked at him, letting him know she was ready for the next step.

Spock seemed to go blank, completely lost in her smile.

"Hello, anybody in there?" Uhura was waving her hand in front of his face.

He playfully swatted her hand away.

"Nyota, stop kidding around and start the vehicle." He put on a mock serious face.

'Did he just make a joke? She would tell him it was funny later.'

"Ok." She turned the key and the car roared to life.

"Now gently ease your foot onto the accelerator."

Uhura's brow furrowed.

"We're not moving."

Spock leaned closer to her and looked down at her feet.

He then let out the smallest of sighs and turned his gaze to her.

"Your foot is on the wrong pedal, that is the brake."

Uhura giggled nervously.

"Of course, I was just testing to see if it works." She smile again.

Spock leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, but was rudely interrupted when the car jerked forward shoving him further into the seat. The car then came to a halt and he was rammed into dash.

Uhura started giggling again and she snuck a look at him from the corner of her eye. He didn't look happy.

He cleared his throat. "Nyota perhaps, if you **ease** your foot onto the pedal you will have better results."

Emphases on the ease.

"Alright, are you ready?"

Spock nodded, his face gave away nothing but his hand was turning white from gripping the door.

'She's having fun.' Spock thought in horror of someone having fun tormenting another.

He thought of how the children growing up would make fun of him, and they would enjoy it. His Nyota was not like that, she was too kind and caring.

While he was thinking, he hadn't noticed that they were moving.

He looked over at Nyota, she was smiling.

"See I told you I didn't need a manual."

"Hmm and as always you were right."

"Um, Spock."

"yes my Nyota."

"How long has it been since this car has had a tune up?"

"Tune up?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, you know like a check over?"

"I'm unsure, why?"

"Because the brakes that I tested earlier, aren't working and there's a big turn coming up!"

Spock's grip on the door tightened slightly.

"Are pushing the right pedal?"

"Well yeah my foot's been on the right pedal the whole time."

"That's not what I meant, I meant the other pedal, the left one!"

"Yes, it doesn't work though."

Spock looked up too see how far ahead the turn was. They had approximately 3 miles left of straight road.

Spock looked from the turn to Nyota and back to the turn again.

"switch seats."

"what!"

"Switch seats with me so I can get the situation under control."

Uhura hesitated but quickly started to move when she saw how close the turn was.

Spock was now in the drivers seat and was trying to figure out what to do.

"Take the wheel."

Spock bent down and started fiddling with the brake pedal.

"Have you lost your mind!"

"Not that I know of."

"If it weren't for these damn boulders we could just turn around."

She was getting frustrated.

"I think, I have found the problem." Spock sat back up and took the wheel. He placed his foot on the brake and pushed down.

The car screeched and skidded until it was parallel with the giant rock they would have hit had they not slowed down.

Uhura released her death grip from the dash and took a deep breath.

"The pedal was jammed, it seems that there was not enough lubricant to efficiently move the pedal."

Spock finished with a look of triumph in his eyes.

Uhura patted his thigh gently. "That's great Spock." She said less then enthusiastic.

"Shall I do the rest of the driving?"

"That's probably a good idea."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

McCoy was waiting for them when they returned to the garage.

"So, did it go as good as you thought it would?"

Spock gave Nyota a sympathetic glance as he walked over to the desk to return the keys.

Uhura sighed her defeat.

"Not really."

McCoy's smile faded a little.

"Well that's alright, you'll just have to practise more."

He gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I've got to get back to the hospital."

Uhura said good bye and went to find Spock.

"I do not think driving a motor vehicle is your strong point."

"I agree."


End file.
